Stripped
by Raindropshidemytears
Summary: McKinley has a new student. I don't think they're ready for her.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back at WMHS in 2011. Kurt and Mercedes were talking at Kurt's locker when Blaine came up behind him and gave him a kiss, which Kurt jumped away from and blushed looking around. Rachel was talking to Tina, Artie and Mike. Santana was talking to Britney and Quinn. Puck was trying to chat up Lauren and Finn and Sam were talking football. The bell rang for the start of the day when the front doors opened. A girl with blond hair and pink streaks walked in. she was wearing thigh high black boots, a ruffled skirt that was short, really, really short. A loose crop top that showed her stomach and hung over her shoulder showing the top of her pink pushup bra. Heads turned as she walked to Principal Figgins' office. Hips swaying, flirty smirk on her face. She walked past Puck.

"I like your hair," She told him then finished her trip to the principals office. She opened the office door and walked through.

"Ms Clayb- What are you wearing!" He said almost jumping back. She looked down at her outfit.

"Clothes," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Those are not clothes!"

"Well, they all I got here, so you are going to have to deal," She said popping the gum that was in her mouth. Figgins handed her the bin next to his desk. The girl grimaced and threw it away.

"Ok, rules, no alcohol, no drugs, no public display of affection, no stealing, then there's the other moral rules but here's a handout incase you don't know those. You will get your schedule from my secretary, you are welcome to join any extra-curricular activity, any questions?" Sam shook her headm " Well them Ms Aimee Claybourne, welcome to McKinley." He said and showed her out. Then turned.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

oOo

"Ok everyone, we have a new student, um Amelia Claybourne," Mrs Hillz said looking at the girl in disgust.

"It's Aimee, or Mimi, but for the love of God, not Amelia."

"Ok, Aimee, please take a seat so that I can take role call." Aimee sat down at the only open seat that was sadly next to Jew Fro.

"Sleep with me, I will pay you to sleep with me."

"And if you wish to keep a certain appendage this is required to do so, you should ever speak to me again," She told him with a smile then turned to face the front. Jacob just sat there shaking his leg itching to get to the men's room.

Spanish came after lunch. Mr Schuster was very shocked at her attire.

"Ms Claybourne, please take a seat," He told her.

"Hmmm, can I sit on your lap?" She asked sweetly, "I promise to be a good little girl."

"Over there," He said pointing at an empty seat in the second row.

"Your loss," She said shrugging her shoulders and sitting in her designated spot. She smiled at Finn and gave a little wave. He sat dead straight and faced forward, and then he glanced back at her and smiled. She felt her phone vibrate in her book bag. She slowly took it out making sure Mr Schuster wasn't looking at her.

_911 still ill_

Aimee stood up and went to Mr Schuster.

"I don't feel so great, I think I need to go home," She said. She looked miserable.

"You don't look so great, go to the nurse and she will see if your sick enough to go home." Aimee nodded, picked up her book bag and walked out. she completely bypassed the nurses office and headed straight home.

oOo

"Ms Claybourne to Principal Figgins' office. Ms Claybourne," The secretary said over the intercom. That went on for 10 minutes till Mr Schu went to go tell Figgins that she want to the nurse and must have been sent home.

"I didn't even see her," The nurse said when questioned on it.

"So she bunked school?" Mr Schu asked.

"She's a bad egg William, I am going to have to put her on Cheerios, Sue will hopefully straighten her out." Just then Sue walked in.

"She certainly will not. My cheerios are disciplined, punctual robots. I will not have her free spirit in my squad."

"Fine, the William, she's joining Glee."

"Figgins I don-"

"You work wonders with those kids. Mr Puckerman went from almost failing and ending up bouncing between jail and his mother couch, to a respectable young man. I'm sure you can do the same with Ms Claybourne." Will sighed. He apparently lost the battle.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to kick her ou if she gets out of hand."

"Only as a last resort."

"She can join tomorrow," Mr Schu said dejectedly

"Wonderful, you can go now."

**AN: Well that's the first chapter of this story, please tell me what you think by pressing the lovely review button right there. Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I hope you liked the last chapter, but please review so I can know if you do or not, cause I am not good at guessing games.**

**Oh and can I just say... 9 MORE DAYS!**

**That is all, enjoy the next chapter.**

The next day Aimee arrived in much the same outfit as the day before. Principal Figgins caught her as she walked in.

"You will join Glee club, no questions asked," He told her then left before she could throw a complete and utter bitch fit. She ran and caught up with him.

"I am joining Glee club. I am not prancing around a room with a bunch of nerds dancing and singing."

"You lost the choice in the matter when you bunked school yesterday. I expect to hear from Mr Schu that you were present."

"I had a personal emergency."

"And what was that personal emergency?" Figgins asked

"I can't tell you," She said softly

"Well, then I shall see you in Glee club after school today, good day," He said and walked into his office. Aimee stomped off in her high heeled boots.

oOo

Aimee acted up in class more then usual that day, even Mrs Pillsbury-Howel was about to flip a lid in Sex-Ed.

"Ms Claybourne please close your legs, you're a lady, and please will you actually wear clothes tomorrow," She said in her shrill voice.

"Mrs Pillsbury-Howel, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Aimee?"

"Does Mr Howel ever get any?" The class laughed at this and Mrs Pillsbury-Howel bluhed

"That is personal and has nothing to do with you."

"I'll take that as a no," She said and the class laughed again. Just then the bell rang for the end of the day. Aimee got up and planned on walking out with the rest of the school, but Mrs Pillsbury-Howel stopped her.

"I'm to escort you to Glee club." She told her.

"Really?" She said despondently.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Emma said taking her arm and pulling her towards the choir room. Everyone inside stared, the guys, excluding Kurt, Blaine and Mr Schu stared in arousal, all the girls plus Kurt and Blaine stared in disgust and Mr Schu just stared. Aimee took a seat at the back.

"Good luck," Emma told Will then walked out.

"Ok, this weeks assignment is respect, be it to elders, religiously, to the other gender, to people of different sexual orientation and most of all to each other. Now as you all can see we have a new member of New Directions, and I want you too all make her feel welcome."

"Mr Schu, she can't just join without auditioning," Mercedes said.

"True Mercedes, very true, Aimee if you please," He said stepping aside and pointing at the spot. Aimee stood up front. Then went to the band to see if they knew the song, they nodded, of course. She went back to her spot and the opening chords fro Kelly Clarkson's 'Already Gone' started playing. She opened her mouth and the most amazing sound came out. She hit all the high notes that even Kurt struggles with. New Directions all had their jaws on the floor. The song ended and Aimee gave a curtsy and sat down.

"Wow, ok, anyone else have anything?" Mr Schu asked. Everyone sat still, "Ok, then start working on you songs." When Mr Schu dismissed then at the end Aimee was the first one to charge out of the choir room.

"Mr Schu if I may?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I don't think Aimee is suitable for this Glee club."

"Rachel, you just don't like her because she sings better than you," Kurt told her, "but having said that, I agree, she doesn't belong here."

"Principal Figgins has demanded she be in Glee, so we going to have to make the most of it, and isn't that want this Glee clubs about the underdog."

"She's not the underdog, she's probably been under every dude," Santana said.

"But, damn that girl can sing," Lauren said and everyone couldn't help but agree.

oOo

The next day Aimee went to school absolutely knackered. She had bags under her eyes and she fell asleep most of her classes. Everyone had different stories about that, but the most popular one was that she pent the nights working the streets for her pimp father. She was to tired to retaliate to any of the accusations. She hadn't done ant of her assignments, she didn't answer teachers when they called on her. Very soon she found herself across the desk from Mrs Pillsbury-Howel.

"So tell me Aimee, what's wrong?"

"So tell me Mrs Pillsbury-Howel, you still a prude?" She shot back. Emma took a breath.

"There must be some reason you act like this, why you never do your school work, why you so tired."

"Ask the students, they seem to have an idea."

"I don't believe in gossip, I want to hear it from you."

"I have nothing to tell you, so if you don't mind, I'd like to go."

"First answer me this, are the rumours true, you know, about your father."

"No. I have no father," With that she left Mrs Pillsbury-Howel's office.

**AN: Dun Dun Dun Duuunnnnn *gasp* no father oh noooeeeesssss! What is going to happen next in the life of Aimee Claybourne. Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Stripped'.**

**Oh and please review. Pixie plix, with extra pixie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! So new chapter. YAY! I hope you guys are enjoying the story but it would be really nice if you told me whether you do or not by leaving a review, even if it's just a "well done" or a "Not really my thing" and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**I had an anonymous reviewer who said I must be careful of turning Aimee into a Mary Sue and if the reviewer could just tell when she means by this it would help me. I have already written most of the story, but I could change some things if she's turning into to much of a Mary Sue**

**Anyway on with the story.**

Mrs Pillsbury –Howel set up weekly sessions wither trig to find out why she was acting up like hat, but 3weekspassed and Nothing. Aimee was worse then Santana and that was saying something. Finally the entire of New Directions had an intervention.

"This has got to stop," Quinn told her.

"Your bringing everyone down is not cool," Blaine added.

"Your hairs pretty," Britt said.

"Get out of my face," She said standing up and walked out. A jock come up to her and put a dollar in her bra.

"Will that be enough for tonight?" He asked. She grabbed his hand and it twisted it in an odd angle then took his knee out. She used the other hand to take the dollar out. He looked like he was in pain.

"You ever touch me again, I will rip your arm clean out the socket," She said sharply, "Got it?" He nodded and she let go and put the dollar in the bag. He just ran off.

"Anyone else got a problem, speak now or forever hold your pieces." No one said anything so Aimee walked off before teachers came. She left school and went to the store and bought a mini chocolate and put it in her bag. She pulled out her phone.

_Have extra shift tonight, so will not be coming home this afternoon._

She hit send and walked to work.

oOo

It was nearing mid term break and Mr Schu was actually getting worried that Aimee was going to flunk the year. He even offered to tutor her (Well he drew the short straw), but she said she had work.

"Your education is more important then a job," He told her.

"I know, I just thought I wanted to be more like you," She said and left the room. Mr Schu just couldn't understand what job was more important then her education. He went to Principal Figgins' office.

"Have you called her parents?" He asked.

"What, why, what has she done?" Principal Figgins asked.

"Nothing, I've ever seen them, and I want to try and get them to convince Aimee to quit her job. She can't go on like this, sleeping in class, not doing her assignments; you'd think they'd say something." Figgins nodded and got the number and dialed. He put it down soon after.

"Nothing," He finalized.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"William, you worry about your students to much. When was the last time you had fun?"

"Um... I don't know."

"Go tonight you're having fun."

Will smiled, "Yeah, that's a great idea." He left the office and went to get ready for the evening. He drove around at a loss of what to do. He even considered going to visit Emma, but very quickly rejected it. He drove passed a strip club and smiled. He parked his car and walked in. The darkness impaired his vision for few seconds; then he saw the catwalk with half naked girls dancing on poles. He went to the bar and ordered a white Russian and looked around. He saw one girl with hair very much like Aimee's. He walked closer and almost had a heart attack when he saw Aimee's face as well. She stopped mid move and stared like a deer caught in headlight. She ran backstage. Will ran through the door that lead backstage. He saw a big burly man shouting at Aimee. He walked up to them.

"Excuse me, are you the owner?" Mr Schu asked.

"Who's asking?" He said.

"I am, what type of establishment are you running here?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're hiring underage girls."

"Everyone here is over 21," The man said proudly.

"She isn't," Mr Schu said pointing at Aimee.

"Candy, what is this man talking about?"

"I don't know Mitch, he's probably drunk trying to get me to go home with him," She walked over to Mr Schu, "Mr Schu get out of her, before you ruin everything," She whispered, the said a little loudly, "I don't know who you are sir, but I am not interested."

"No, now, Mitch is it? I want you to pay her for the month, and let her go before I get child services involved."

"Candy is one of my best dancers, how do you know she's under 21?" Mitch asked crossing his arms like he'd won.

"Because I'm her Spanish teacher." Mitch's eye widened. He then paid Aimee and told her she's fired.

"You ruined everything!" She yelled at Mr Schu and stormed out. Mr Schu ran after her to catch up. He put his jacket over her shoulders.

"I'm giving you a ride home" He told her.

"I'd rather walk," She sneered.

"Aimee, get I the car!" She rolled her eyes ad got in. Mr Schu started the engine. Aimee told him the building and he drove.

**AN: There is going to be a bit of Will/Aimee father/daughter type conversation I the next chapter, so I hope you will read it. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review, even if it's just one word, even if you're an anonymous reviewer. Please please, PLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE. No I did not jut beg.**


End file.
